


Don't Leave Me

by LunaDelRey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 19th Century, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, Bottom Eren Yeager, Character Death, Child Abuse, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Rich Levi, Slow Build, Tall Levi, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), romantic sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDelRey/pseuds/LunaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I May Be A Demon, But I Have Feelings. I Saw You There Alone Which I Won't Let You Go. Come with me and I'll take you to places you never been before. I'll do anything to protect you as long as you stay with me. So please take my hand but before you do, I have one thing to request of you. Don't leave me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> This Is My First Time Writing Here So Please Be Nice

1815  
United States had fought in four wars. Finally, the War of 1812 has ended. The war was between the United States and Great Britain. As cool as it sounds I didn't care about it. Although, as long as father comes home safety. Kenny Ackerman the greatest leader known throughout New England. Strongest yet so powerful man, he'll get anything he wants without thinking twice. 

The Ackerman family is the most richest family also, one of the highest rank among others. Because of fathers braveness the King of England decide to give the privilege to live in a high class home. These structures are not only supportive and protective, but also limiting, restrictive and exclusive. The house is a physical structure which creates a safe and conductive environment for the family restricting the entry of rain, wind, thieves etc. Family is a social structure which supports intense intimate and lasting human relationships by restricting personal attachment to those bound by blood or marriage. Therefor, Kenny agreed without hesitating to the king, letting the king know to move in after returning from war which it lead of today as the day of moving to our so call new home. 

Sighing for the fifth time already. Bored out of mind, just sitting down for three hours looking at the scenario outside the window from the carriage. Nothing looks interesting just some old houses, fields full of farm animals and lots of big ass trees. Sighing again I turn my head to face my mother, who is sitting in front of me, unaware that she been talking throughout the whole ride.  
"Levi, dear try not to look so angry, you'll scare away our new neighbors if you keep putting that disgraceful expression of yours."  
Levi growl, turning his head back to the window.  
"I careless what those unwanted people say about me. Is not like I'll talk to them anyways." Levi said as he spotted black smoke in the air from far away.  
"Oh please Levi not this again." Kuchel said while reading one of her favorite books.

One minute of silence pass. The only noise that was occurring at the moment was the horses. Clicking their hoof against the ground as they walk pulling the carriage along the way. Another minute pass until Levi spoke up again.  
"What if they figure out what we are, It happened before right?"  
Kuchel looked up, placing her book down on her lap.  
"Then you know what we are capable of, if someone finds out that is."  
"I don't want to kill anymore people. Just because we are different from them it doesn't mean we have to do such things."

"We do this for a reason Levi and you know it. We didn't chose this, it just happened so now end of discussion." Kuchel said trying not to burst out of anger for something useless.  
"I don't care if I die from hunger i'm sick and tired of killing people who don't deserve to die. Just because they have done something bad it doesn't mean we have to kill them. What about us?" "We have done lots of bad things over the years. We are demons for god sake!"  
"ENOUGH!!" kuchel had never yelled at Levi before this so shocking for her. 

Levi didn't know what to do at the moment. His mother had never yelled at him before. He had said lots of fucked up things before but why now? Is it because he keep saying the same thing all over again that his mother grew tired of it or maybe is because he regret being a demon of all things. Perhaps that's the case.  
"Sorry." Levi said so quietly almost like a whisper, it's rare for him to apologize when his not the type to apologize to anyone. But his mother heard him clear enough.  
Again everything went back to silent like if nothing had happened. Levi went back at looking out at the window. He saw the black smoke in the air coming closer now.  
'hmm where in the hell is the black smoke coming from' Levi thought. 

There was smoke coming from a small brick house. Fire coming out from everywhere surrounding the house making it difficult to escape to whoever is trap inside that house.  
"Stop the carriage!" Levi said to the coachman who was sitting outside the carriage leading the way.  
When the carriage stopped moving, Levi burst open the carriage's door not to harshly.  
"Levi, where are you going?" his mother asked, but Levi ignore her as he kept walking to see what exactly happened. 

Levi look around to see maybe a sign of human life somewhere but he found none. Nor any screaming coming from the inside of the house. Just the burning of things can be heard. The air was getting really difficult to breathe. When Levi knew it was safe to leave, but something got his attention. Far away from where he was standing, he saw a glowing light coming from the small hill. Looking closely he saw a figure. He Knew really well that it wasn't an animal since it was standing on two legs. Maybe it's a girl or a boy? Without thinking twice, Levi began walking to the so mystery person. The glowing light grew closer. Golden sparkles floating in the air looking so beautiful. 

When he was close to the person but not close enough, keeping alittle distance in between to make sure the person doesn't attack him. But either way he'll win since his a powerful demon.  
Looking at the figure in front of him, most likely a boy. The boy was standing~covering both of his eyes with his hands, breathing heavily. Tears coming down to the boys wrist. Levi believed the burning house down there belongs to this boy. Activating his demon sense, noticing that the figure in front is indeed a human. But where does the glowing light coming from?

Levi didn't had time for that.  
"Oi, brat!" The boy wasn't aware of Levi presence not until Levi spoke up, making the poor sad boy jumped. The boy tilt his head up, locking his eyes with Levi's eyes.  
Levi felt a burning sensation in his chest, he didn't know what the hell that was but he was speechless. He had never seen such a beautiful human being, ever since his been living on the damn Earth.  
A strong wind blew, making the boy's hair dance around the wind. Brown chocolate messy locks, looking so soft. Eyes mix with blueish/greenish with little bit of hazel on the iris. His eyes looks bright from all the tears he had shed for who knows how long. Pink cheeks, red kissable lips. Everything about this boy was perfect. I wanted him to myself and me alone. Somewhere in the back of my mind told me that I have finally found the one I been trying to find in 300 Years.  
my beloved soulmate.


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know everything, But I would be quiet about it. If I don't it would't be a secret anymore.

Levi Pov  
For some odd reason I felt pity for this kid. What if I never gotten the chance to come here? Would this kid survive by his own? or die from loneliness and hunger. As I can recalled from earlier from looking outside the window. The houses around here are far away from each other. Just land with to much trees, in which make it easier for enemies to hide from their opponents. I couldn't image myself leaving this poor innocent boy by himself. My only optional I have left, it's to take him with me. That's not to bad, it sounds like a great idea if you ask me.

By looking at the boy, I can already predict this kid is around 15 or 16 years of age. To young for my liking, but what can I say the world is fucked up, i'm fucked up. Taking a deep breathe I finally decided to speak up.  
"You don't need to tell me what happened, all I want you to know that'll keep you safe if you come with me." The boy open his mouth, wanting to say something, but not after closing it back again refusing to speak. I wonder what exactly happened here to make the poor boy feel eerie.  
"I'm Levi Ackerman, but the way, who you might be?" I asked in a clam voice to make the boy feel alittle assure that he won't do anything to him.  
"I'm..Eren" The boy finally spoke up, wiping away his tears from his long sleeve shirt.  
"Eren What?" I Spoke up since he didn't give me his last name. "Just Eren, I don't have a last name."  
"hmm, how come?" I ask taking every detail as Eren look down at the ground trying to avoid making eye contact with him.  
"I don't know." Eren said sounding so sad.  
I didn't like the sound of that.  
"What if I call you Eren Ackerman?" Eren looked up and smile feeling alittle happy at the moment.  
"That'll be nice" I wanted to smile but he kept his face blank without showing any emotion although he felt quite happy. Without thinking I extended my hand towards Eren. He tilt his head to the side showing confusion to why I extended my hand. 'He looks so cute when his confuse' I thought.  
"Come." Eren couldn't helped but blush, he reach his hand out taking my hand into his, but as soon as he did that, the glowing light disappear out of the blue. I looked at Eren for while trying to figure out what the hell just happened. "Is there something on my face?" Eren said looking at me, I just shook my head and pull Eren with me. 

"No brat, lets go." I interlock my fingers with Eren's, heading down the hill.

Kuchel pov  
I couldn't image what i'm seeing. My dear son holding hands with a complete stranger, most likely a boy. Ever since Levi was small, he didn't like any physical contact. Like holding hands, a peck on the cheek or anything that imply of "touching". Levi look completely different, like if he seems happy a word to describe what I'm seeing. Kuchel just stared ahead with a shock expression on her face.'Did something happened up that hill, that i'm not aware of'' Kuchel thought as Levi approach still holding hands with the stranger.  
"Levi, What's going on?" Kuchel said feeling really confused at the moment.  
"I'll explain it to you later mother, but for now he'll be coming with us." Levi said looking at Eren then back at me.  
"Why, we don't know him?"  
"Like I said i'll explain it to you later, now lets go we have wasted to much time." Levi said sounded so annoyed, getting inside the carriage pulling Eren behind him. Kuchel didn't say anything after that. Stepping in the carriage, taking the same sit from earlier, before closing the door from behind, as the carriage began to make it's way on the rocky path.  
I couldn't help but glance at Levi and the stranger,who I believe is Eren. We demon can read minds and other type of abilities. I'm trying to figure out why would Levi want to bring a stranger with us. Is it because his hungry? or maybe because there's something else. I'm trying to read Levi's mind at the moment but it seem like he doesn't want me to read his mind as of now. The same goes to this stranger. What a bunch of weirdos. 

Eren Pov  
Finally after all this years, finally got the chance to be free. I killed him with my two bare hands. Oh god, what have I done. I'm a killer, I was so scared that I reacted that way without thinking. Blood splatter everywhere making my stomach sick from such scene. He deserve it anyways from all this past years he put me through, hopefully nobody finds out, but I doubt that. I didn't leave no trace of my existent and besides everything got burn, leaving nothing but ashes. This is something that I have to keep to myself, If I want to stay alive much longer. It'll be like my own little secret in which I won't tell anybody, until the day I die. I took a deep breathe, trying to forget about it and pay more attention to my surroundings. 

It was already noon, the beautiful sunset shining through the small window from the carriage making the inside look like a golden color. In front of me sat a beautiful women. Long black silky hair, a really long red puffy dress stopping down to her ankles, long sleeves in which it can be see through it, with flowers design on them. Pale skin, pink cheeks, beautiful grayish/blue eyes, as well as long eyelashes. Black diamond slippers and a red amulet necklace around her long pale neck. Wow! Eren thought. She's indeed beautiful is like she didn't belong in this world but i'm overreacting. Turning my head to my right, I felt like my heart stop beating, I didn't pay that much attention to Levi, not until now.  
Handsome, beautiful, Levi looks like a prince from a fairy tale. Black hair, cool undercut from the back of his head, a Victorian cutaway charcoal as well as a grey vest and a black tie from the inside. Black silky dress pants and black leather boots. I look away, feeling my face heat up not realizing that me and Levi been holding hands all this time, until Levi give me a light squeeze. 

Levi Pov  
Turning my attention to Eren. I couldn't avert my eyes away. This kid had such a cute face which it's impossible to look away. Still can't believe I found him my "soulmate", never thinking I'll come cross Eren sometime like today. Even-so, it doesn't matter anymore because I got him now in front of me alive that's what matter the most. The beautiful sunset evening ,shining toward Eren's face, making his eyes even brighter. Wow! they're like diamonds sinking in the ocean, mix of green, blue, and light brown. Green and blue for the water, light brown for the sand. I can describe his eyes all day if I want. But that's not the case right now. There's something bothering me ever since I saw this kid today. I saw some weird scenarios in my head when I took Eren's hand within mine, like if it's telling me something. He knows something that I don't know or maybe I know something that he doesn't know. But I will await for the day to come for him to open up with me. I'm not gonna force him or anything of that sort. Besides there's a long way to come. No need to rush things.

It was already dark when we arrived to the new three-story house. I was the first one to get out of the carriage, along with mother and lastly Eren. It was really hard to see since there wasn't that much light. Not to long, a women which I believe open the front door.  
"Good-evening Miss Ackerman, welcome to your new home as well as young master Levi. I'm Hange Zoë your servant. It'll be a pleasure working under the Ackerman family."  
Hange said bowing politely.  
"Thanks, no need to be so polite, now would you show me to my room." I said, trying not to sound rude, in our first meeting.  
"Yes, of course, follow me." Hange said stepping out of the way, letting them inside.  
"Umm, where's everyone?" Kuchel announce while looking around.  
"The other servants are getting your things from the carriage. Lady Mikasa and master Kenny haven't come home yet. I believe they're on there way right now."  
"Okay thanks," said Kuchel turning her attention to Eren when he spoke up.  
"Umm, where would I be staying at," he asked getting shy as everyone look at him.  
"Do you have a guest room for him?" I informed, turning my head to the servant but I read her mind as she stared at Eren with a shocked expression like mind-link. She knew who exactly Eren was by looking at him. I turn around and face Eren to make sure what the servant thought was right but it turns out that she was. "Ugh, yes we do is in the second floor, first door from the right. Would you like me to show you?" Hange said to Eren, who was still looking at him.  
"No I will, thanks for asking." I told her before Eren could answer her. I grab him from his arm, ready to head to the stairs, until I heard Hange said wait.  
"Go up, and wait for me. I'll be there in a moment." I whisper to Eren ear, making him blush as he nodded, heading up to the stairs. Levi turn around facing Hange, with anger showing on his face.  
"I know what your thinking, but don't you dare tell anyone about it, cause if you do, I'LL END YOU FOR GOOD!"  
"but his the king's so.." Hange couldn't finish her sentence when Levi got close to her.  
"Don't disobey servant," he said with such venom in his voice. I didn't thought that my soulmate would turn out to be that men's son.  
"Nobody is gonna take him away from me, not when I finally found him from all this years of searching." I said that, turning back around disappearing into the darkness of the house towards the stairs to the second floor. I hate it when I get angry cause it doesn't look pretty.  
Hange and Kuchel stood there without moving, feeling scared as they remember the way how Levi looked. Black eyes with blood dropping down to his face. The demon curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Try My Best To Make It good o.o  
> http://archive.boston.com/lifestyle/house/blog/dne/2015/06/new_englands_be.html  
> This is how the Ackerman's house looks like.


	3. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling you my feelings is like taking my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not feeling well but what can I say I like writing <3

Levi Pov  
I opened the door to the guest room in where Eren is staying. Peeking my head inside when I realize that Eren's was already asleep. Curled up into a ball, sleeping lightly at the middle of the bed. I smirk to myself at the sight in front of me.  
'what a brat' I said inside of my mind, approaching the bed where Eren is sleeping. I climb to the bed and lay down beside the boy. Keeping alittle bit of distance in between us. I reach forward, running my fingers through Eren's hair, touching his soft smoothly hair.  
'His hair feels so soft' I got closer, pulling him against my chest, keeping him near in a protected way. I closed my eyes, laying my head on top of his, sniffing the scent that adores around Eren. "He smells like home" I whispered to myself, sniffing more to the forest like scent. I stay there longer then I thought, laying down by Eren's sleeping figure. Not after I heard a small cry coming from Eren. Rapidly I pull away from him, tears rolling down from whatever he was dreaming about that made him cry. "Shh, I'm here Eren." I said in a soft voice, wiping away his tears with my thumb. I lean in and softly kissed his forehead saying sweet nothings until he stopped crying minutes later. "I'll protect you from now on, so don't you feel fear my Eren, I'll be here. I promise" Never have I thought that I'll be showing my soft side to anyone since of today. Is this some sick joke when it comes to your soulmate? acting so corny with each other? well damn. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door follow by a so familiar voice. "Levi, I would like to speak with you so please come down to the dinning room when your done with whatever your doing at the moment. Kuchel said leaning against the door. She was about to take her leave before she spoke up again.  
"and please don't let me wait long" she said walking away leaving a mad Levi behind.  
Immediately I pull away, growling for interrupting my precious moment. I didn't want to face my mother, not when I acted that way earlier. I felt ashamed of myself. Getting up slowly not wanting to wake Eren up. Walking up to the door, before giving one last glance at Eren.  
'I don't want to go but I got no choice' sighing again I left the room, closing the door from behind me. Heading to where the dinning room is. 

Third pov  
When Levi got there, he was awe-struck by how the dinning room looks like. Big wide marble table in the middle of the room along with some black polish chairs. Also, beautiful Delphinium flowers inside a white vase at the center of the table. Baby blue walls with baroque designs. A large crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling and a big bay window at the front in, which you can see the garden from the back yard. Everything looks beautiful. 

"take a seat" Kuchel asked politely. Walking towards a chair, as she sit down facing Levi.  
Levi did the same, getting himself comfortable to whatever his mother wanted to talk about.  
"So what exactly are you planning to do with the human boy" Kuchel demanded wanting to know the reason.  
Levi stare at his mother, trying to figure out what exactly she's talking about.  
"it's complicated" Levi inform, straightforward.  
"Can you tell me about it?" Levi sigh, nodding his head.  
"Well as you saw earlier he doesn't have no where to live since the place he was staying at got burned. So I thought it shouldn't be a problem for Eren to stay with us." Kuchel stare at Levi, not understanding why keeping the boy alive or even worst by living with us.

"Why don't you kill him? keeping him around us is not safe. What if he finds out what we are and probably go tells somebody about it. That's dangerous for sure." Levi didn't like the sound of that. He growl, glaring at this mother.  
"Why does killing is the only thing you ever talked about?" Levi is sick and tired of hearing that shitty word all the time his talking with his thickheaded mother. "Well as you can see my dear son, killing is all about surviving and maintaining alive. I don't see why is so special about keeping him. If you feel pity by killing him then you should let me do it and pretend that nothing happened" What Kuchel didn't expected was a very angry Levi, glaring daggers towards her. If looks can kill her head will probably be flying somewhere in this big dinning room.  
"I'm not going to let you lay a damn finger on him, if your going to then you have to go trough me my lovely mother." Kuckel got up from her chair. "Don't you dare speak to my like that young man, I'm your mother so respect me."  
"Tell me a reason why I should, when your here threatening my soulmate." Kuckel look at Levi with wide eyes. "Your what..soulmate?"..."Yes I finally found him and i'll protect him no matter if it cost my life." Kuckel squeal making Levi jumped from the sudden change of mood. Bipolar much?

"Awh, i'm so happy. My baby had finally found his true love" Wrapping her arms around Levi's neck, kissing his cheek gently.  
"Yes indeed" Levi said feeling quite happy but maintaining an blank expression.  
"Well I Think I'm heading to my room and go to sleep. My fucking back is killing me from the damn ride from here. Levi stated earning a smack from his mother. "You better watch that mouth of yours young man" Kuchel said putting her hands on each side of her hips. Looking like every mother would when their child had done something wrong. Levi snort rolling his eyes. "I'm not a brat anymore mother, I'm an adult as you can see" Now this time was Kuchel turn to snort. "All I see is a stupid brat trying so hard to be an adult" Levi glares at his mother, while she giggle. "I'm joking hon. Well is getting late dear goodnight and sweet dreams" she kiss his cheek once again. "Oh i will" that's all he said before walking away, to his new bedroom. 

Eren pov  
I woke up from a nightmare, feeling tears rolling down my cheek. I try to clam myself down trying to forget about my dream. 'why can I ever dream about something differently, maybe like tress, flowers or anything besides those dark days of living with that men'  
I took deep breathe, and sit myself up as I look around the room. The room was small but not much. Beautiful golden color walls, a small desk at the corner of the room. A big wooden dresser with a mirror on it and a big window with a balcony. I notice that the bed was against the wall at the corner of the room.  
I looked at my left side and saw a paper on the nightstand as well as clothes. I reach the small paper, who was by Levi and read it out loud ."I got you some clothes I hope it fits you well. Get change and meet me at the dining room to eat breakfast. Later I can show you around the house, truly Levi Ackerman." I couldn't help myself but smile alittle. I got up to change myself before heading down to the dinning room. 

Third Pov  
Levi was sitting down, drinking black tea until he saw Eren coming in. He was wearing a black Tailcoat with a bottom up white shirt from the inside, and black trousers. Levi was about to choke by the sight of Eren. "Good Morning Brat, how you feeling?" Levi ask taking a small sip of his tea.  
Eren wanted to complain about the brat part but he didn't wanted to start something in the way morning. "Good morning to you too and I'm great thanks for asking" Eren said looking around when he realize that they are the only one in the dinning room. "That's good and you're welcome, would like to eat breakfast?" Levi padded the chair beside his, wanting Eren to sit close to him.  
"Umm, y-yes I do" Shyly Eren sit down, feeling his face heating up. Later Hange come in, holding a plate with delicious fruits and fresh orange juice.  
"This looks really good" Eren whisper to himself.  
"I hope you enjoy your meal" Hange said to Eren "oh and young Master Levi you have a visitor, would like me to call her here?"  
Hange didn't look at Levi, she was still scared from yesterday event. She knew well that Levi wasn't human but doesn't mean she resent him. She finds it really cool in addition she better try not to piss him off, or else everything is gonna turn ugly from now on.

"Yes you may, tell her to come down here" Levi say, giving small glances at Eren who was eating adorably cute.  
"Okay, i'll take my leave." Hange left, seconds later Mikasa come in looking confuse to why there's a stranger eating at the table.  
"Good morning, brother. Would you like to introduce me to your new friend?" Mikasa sit down opposite side from the two boys. Looking at Eren with a blank face.  
"His name is Eren. He'll be living with us for now on, since he doesn't have no one to live with or either a place to stay at." Levi inform his sister. He was about to drink his tea when he saw someone walking in, making his heart stop.  
There stood Petra Ral.

"Oh my, it been ages since I last saw you two, I never thought we'll see each other again or never thought to be my so new neighbors." She said with a big smile on her face.  
Levi felt anger rising, he really wanted to wipe away that ugly disgusting smile off her face. The last person he wanted to see again was this bitch in front of him. The one who broke his heart when he didn't know what love was. She played him like a toy and threw him away like trash. She didn't even apologize, she just left without giving two fucks about how he felt. 

"indeed, I never thought I'll see you again so soon" Levi ask with anger in his voice. Eren looked at Levi then at the women who just enter. She looks pretty, Eren thought. Levi read Eren's mind. Wanting to kill Petra at the moment. Petra look at her side, spotting Eren. 

"Well hello there I'm Petra, and who you might be handsome " Petra asked, blushing as Eren got up, grabbing her hand placing a small kiss on top of her hand.  
"I'm Eren, pleasure to meet you, Miss Petra." Levi snapped, he didn't know what got into him. Grabbing Eren's arm, pulling him away.  
"It's time to show you around the house Eren" He said harshly. Speed walking to where the garden is at. Eren was confuse to the way Levi acted that way. Finding it really rude.  
"Don't go near Petra, she is a bad person in which you don't want to get involved." Levi turn around around and looked at Eren with a serious look plastered on his face. 

"Levi you are over reacting, she seems really nice, besides she called me handsome. I have never been called like that before in my whole life." Eren smile looking up at Levi.  
"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I called you cute or handsome right brat?" Eren blushed and look away. "Um.. no I wouldn't mind at all besides it makes me really happy knowing someone actually thinks of me that way." 

"Then thanks for letting me know, i'll keep that in mind for now on." Levi said that looking down at the ground spying a beautiful flower, he pick it up and hands it out to Eren. Eren smile big and grab the flower, nearing it close to his nose to take a small sniff into the flower. "mhmm thanks." He looked up and saw Levi looking behind him. Eren turn around to spy Petra looking out the window from the dinning room, staring at them.  
"Eren, I got to tell you something, I hope you don't hate me for it." Eren turn around to let Levi know that he got his attention. Levi got both of Eren's hands, feeling the soft texture under his skin.  
"I know this is so sudden and that we only met each other hours ago, but can we become boyfriends. I'm not gonna rush you or force you. I just felt this connection towards you and I just that we should try to become something more." Eren felt speechless from the sudden request. "I-I don't know about that Levi" Levi looked up again, seeing Petra with a smirk on her face. Levi ignore that focusing his attention back to Eren. "Let's try it out and if doesn't work out then we'll leave it like that and just be friends." Eren stay quiet trying to decide what to say.  
"Please, Eren I'll make you happy I promise." Levi said in a pleading voice. Eren give up and nodded his head. "Then please take care of me Levi." He hug Levi tightly, hiding his face on the hook of Levi's shoulder. Levi hug Eren back, pulling him closer. "I will." he said whispering it close to Eren's ear.  
Levi looked up and saw an angry Petra, walking away from the window. He smirk and kept hugging Eren. 'Finally your here with me in which i'm not gonna let you go ever' Levi felt a wave of possessive through him.  
'Eren you're mine forever'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments x]


	4. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me the truth don't hide it. Your just going to hurt both of us if you don't tell.

Third Pov  
The next day Eren woke up from loud noises coming from downstairs. Eren couldn't go back to sleep not without the loud racket. Curiosity got the best of him, getting up and dress himself quickly, heading downstairs when he spotted a unfamiliar person leaning against the wall, overhearing to whatever was happening to the room beside. Eren walked up quieting, trying not to startle the human being in front of him.  
Eren gently tapped the person's shoulder causing the person to make a squeak sound. The person turn around, facing Eren, pouting. Eren found it really adorable. Long length short blonde hair shaping like a mushroom, big blue ocean color eyes. "Um I apologize, I didn't mean to scared you like that, my bad." Eren stated while scratching behind his head getting nervous to the girl in front of him. "No is okay, I was listening to something that wasn't any of my bushiness anyways." the person said, later extended his hand toward Eren. At that very moment Eren know that it wasn't a girl, the manly voice says it all, that's so embarrassing. "I'm Armin Arlert, but you can just call me Armin." Eren nodded, gently shaking hands with Armin, sooner letting go.  
"Delighted to make your acquaintance Armin, so by any chance your part of the Ackerman family?" Armin chuckles, shaking his head. "No, i'm just a servant who helps around the house nothing more."

"Awesome, but the way how many servant are in total? I want to get to meet everyone in this house since I'll be living here for a while." Armin looked at Eren curious about the boys relationship with the Ackerman family. "I'm guessing your related to the Ackerman family right?  
"No i'm not related to them, Levi took me in, saying that i'll be part of his family for now on since I didn't know where to go or a place to stay." Eren whisper to himself looking down to the floor.  
Talking about Levi, Eren almost forgot what happened yesterday at the garden. He felt guilty for forgotten such a important event. Levi confess to him, to the point where Levi ask him to be his boyfriend. Eren felt some weird butterflies in his stomach. Now that he remember, Levi seem awfully familiar in which Eren can't recalled from where he had seen him before. Eren was lost in his own thoughts, barely hearing Armin calling for him, until he felt a small pain on his left cheek bringing him back to reality.

"Ouch Armin tha.." Eren couldn't finish his sentence since Armin drag him away and whisper.  
"shhh, be quiet they might hear you" Armin warn Eren who put up a confuse expression not getting what Armin meant, making Armin to explain to what's going on.  
"Young master Levi's father is here. He arrived this morning. But he wasn't happy at all. It seem like the man was angry about something that happened in which I believe it associated with young master Levi since his father was looking for him like crazy. I wanted to know what was going on, so I thought to overhear their conversation until you come and interrupted me from doing so."  
Eren apologize but he was eager to see Levi at the moment.  
"Is Levi inside that room right now?" Eren ask looking at the direction to where the room was.  
"Yes, but I won't go in there if I were you. hmm why don't I make you some breakfast right now, I bet your starving." Armin didn't let Eren answer, just pull Eren away with him. Eren wanted to stay and wait for Levi to finish with whatever he was doing but he was hungry, just went along with Armin. Walking to the kitchen room.

Levi Pov  
I was sitting down on the couch, wanting to get the hell away from here so I can spend my time with Eren. I rather be with him then hearing my dad complain. Sighing I looked at my father pretending to pay attention to whatever the hell he was so mad about.  
"Stupid idiots worrying about my looks rather caring about the safety of this country. They're getting suspicious of me to why i'm not aging after being with them for 20 years." His father explained.  
"Well why not quit and let someone else be the leader, otherwise they're gonna suspect more, bringing all of us into trouble of finding out what we really are." I said trying to make this discussion to a end already.  
"But if I do that, that means I have to find a human who have strong well power to bring down enemies." his father was struggling, walking around in circles.

"well why not choose me. I'm strong enough to break skulls and smarter then you old man." Kenny stopped walking in circles and look straight at Levi's face.  
"You the leader! Hahaha," his father laughed making Levi angry from such reaction.  
"Yes indeed, you may be smart and strong but you'll gonna let everyone know that you'll a demon when you get mad. You can't control your anger, showing your demon side is dangerous to humanity. That's why I decide to let a human being become the leader but I need help to find one."  
"Well then good luck with that but don't count me in. I have to much things to do rather then be wasting it with something that's not my bushiness to begin with." getting up I walk myself away, trying to find where my Eren might be, leaving a whinny Kenny behind on his own. 

Third pov  
Laughing and giggling was heard throughout the kitchen. Making it easier for Levi to find where Eren was. He got closer finding the brat laughing so innocent while poking on Armin's cheek. Armin did nothing but smile showing off his pearly white teeth. Levi felt jealous for some odd reason, walking closer to Eren, not noticing a small puddle of water on the floor to where Eren is standing, falling down pulling Eren along the way. Levi quickly pull the brat into his chest for protection before landing on his back, making a loud noise afterwards with Eren on top of him. 

"Shit, didn't see that coming. Oi brat are you alright?" Levi looked up at Eren, making sure the kid is alright. "I'm fine Levi, thanks to you i'm not hurt at all, but are you alright? Eren immediately pull away alittle, looking down at Levi, for a sign of pain but found none. "I'm alright don't worried about me." Levi said trying to get up but Eren pinned him back down to the floor, hiding his face on Levi's chest. "Oi, what the hell do you think your doing you brat? get off me I don't want to be laying down on this filthy floor any longer."

Levi try to push him away but Eren didn't let him. "Let's just stay like this for a little longer just for now please." Eren whisper quietly, snuggling closer to Levi. Levi sigh running his fingers trough Eren's soft locks. "Fine then but if something crawls on me i'll make you eat it, damn brat" Eren just giggle, enjoying the feeling of Levi's fingers. Armin on the other hand, he just stared at the two people laying down on the floor. He didn't know what to do at the moment, also feeling alittle awkward. Armin thought that he should go and leave them be but just when he was about to take his leave, he saw Master Kenny running towards the kitchen. 

"What happened, is everyone alright?" Kenny looked around until he spotted Levi on the floor with a boy on top of him. Seeming like if they were 'cough' you know.. "Oh I see, sorry for interrupting you two, you may proceed with whatever umm you two are doing." Kenny turn around feeling embarrassed. Levi growl while Eren hastily pull away, face turning red like a tomato. Levi got up, wiping away some dirt on his clothes.

"Tsh. fucking disgusting" he mumble to himself. "Yes everyone is alright old man, no harm done." Kenny nodded, turning to face the stranger. "Okay then and who is this young fellow?" Kenny ask examining Eren. "His name is Eren, he'll be living with us, is that okay with you, father?" Levi knew his dad won't say no but he asked anyways. "of course, I don't mind at all, but you seem familiar, have I met you before?" Kenny said, stepping closer to look at Eren well enough.

"Um no I don't think so, Is my first time meeting you sir." Kenny nodded not taking his eyes away from Eren. Making Eren unconformable, Levi felt it, he was about to leave taking his boyfriend with him, but Mikasa came inside looking at everyone. Until she spotted Levi with Eren. Bingo. Mikasa came closer to the two. "I need to speak with you about something in private brother." She glare at Eren, trying to let him get the message. Eren move away trying to give them some privacy. Levi wanted to reject her but he saw the serious look on her face.

"Fine then, speak up." Levi roll his eyes feeling annoyed already. "I overheard your discussion with mother last night, when were you thinking to tell me about the soulmate thing?" Mikasa declared, she felt left out from the new information. Hearing about Levi finding his soulmate is a really important thing in the Ackerman's family. There's 30% of you finding your soulmate. Some demons give up on finding their soulmate because of the lack of years of searching. The sad part is that they move on by marrying someone else who is not their soulmate. Mikasa in the other hand felt jealous toward Levi, she even consider him lucky enough. Since Levi doesn't need to look anymore since he already found what he been looking for all this years. But what about Mikasa? she wants someone who is going to be there for her. She wants someone who she can protect from the evil of the world. she just want someone to love, is that much to ask for? "Would you keep your voice down someone might hear you." 

Levi hiss looking around to make sure no one heard her, fortunately no one did. Mikasa look at Levi with her blank face. Levi sigh, taking a deep breathe before speaking up again. "I was going to tell you but I didn't got the chance to do so. But since you know, there's no reason for me to tell you now." Levi explain but Mikasa roll her eyes. "Well isn't obvious big brother." Mikasa was really mad of the whole solution. She turn her head around, taking her attention to Eren.

'The idiot look so nervous he look like he gonna pass out any minute.' Mikasa glared at him. Eren felt someone staring at him. He look around to find Levi's sister glaring at him. 'What the hell is her problem' Eren thought. But she only stood there glaring at him more. Eren wanted to get away from here, he doesn't like it when someone glares at him for no reason makes him feel sad and nervous. Eren looked down playing with his fingers a sign of nervousness. Levi sensed a wave of sadness coming from Eren. Few seconds he was already by Eren side. "Brat are you alright?" Levi whisper in Eren's ear, making him jumped not realizing that Levi was there at all. "Uh yeah i'm alright, no need to worry i'm okay really." Levi saw Eren's ear getting red that's when he knew that the brat was lying to him. "Eren don't lie to me, tell me what's wrong?" 

Eren looked up and stare at Levi, shocked by what he heard. "What the hell are you looking shocked for you damn brat?" Eren shook his head and giggle. "Well is because you called me by my name. Ever since we met you been calling me brat this whole time. Is kinda refreshing hearing you said that." Eren smile alittle. "Well your gonna get used to it brat." 

Eren only nodded but kept his smile plastered on his face. "So are you going to tell me what's the problem is?" Eren sigh, nodding again. He looked up and bit his bottom lip before speaking up. "I-I.. feel like I don't belong in here with everyone. I don't know why but I get the Impression that i'm a burden to y'all" Eren stare into Levi eyes. Levi saw the sadness in those beautiful eyes, he didn't like it at all. Pulling Eren closer to him, running his fingers in small circles around the boy's back. 

"Your feeling that way because your just starting to fit in to the whole solution. Is gonna take time until you get used to it. Besides your just getting started no wonder why you having second thoughts but trust me that your not a burden." Levi looked down and smile alittle at Eren. "Trust me," he said again. Eren smile back showing his real smile to Levi.

They stood there staring at each other, like if the were the only ones in the room. But it was interrupted by a happy Kuchel squealing loudly. Kuchel walked in with Hange from behind holding a golden color paper. 

"Great news everyone, we glad that everyone is already here, making easier." said a very excited Hange. "We received an invitation to the royal ball for a celebration for the great victory of our country, is going to take place inside the castle on a Saturday night on next week. Everyone is requested to come along."

Kuchel said aloud for everyone to hear. "A Royal Ball?" Armin mumbled but Kuchel heard him. "Yes a Royal Ball, which means we're gonna see the Queen and King." Kuchel couldn't bear how happy she was. Mikasa smirk liking how everything is turning out to be. She heard Eren is actually the lost son of the Queen and King. Story says that someone took him away when he was a baby. No body knew if he was still alive or dead. But now she couldn't mistake the boy's looks, he look alike as his parents.

Making easier for people to figure it out. Now that she think about it sounds like a plan, she only need to tell the Queen and King that their son is alive and they're gonna take him away. Therefore, Levi is never going to see Eren again unless if he risking our secret out to people to know about it but I doubt he'll do that.

"Yes sounds great, We should all go and take Eren with us. Besides his one of us right." Everyone look at Mikasa, also gaining a angry Levi in return with a really worried Kuchel. Eren looked up at the thought of going to a royal ball. "I don't know. A Crowd of people that I don't know is not my thing, I think I'll pass." Levi smirk at Mikasa but Mikasa didn't back down. "You'll get to see the queen and king face to face is really rare for them to do a ball when they're always busy. Just go it'll be fun." Eren just stared at Mikasa for alittle while, thinking about it. "Sure okay I'll go then." 

Eren smile happyly. Mikasa smirk at Levi direction until Kenny spoke up. "Your really talkative today Mikasa." Mikasa just nodded, shrugging shoulders as well. Levi was still glaring at her. Everyone knew that something bad is gonna happened sooner or later. Lets just say that everything went according to plan in Mikasa case. She stood there before leaving the kitchen with a real smile on her face. "according to plan," she whisper to herself before disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to make it interesting. Anyways don't be scare to leave comments and Kudos. Thanks.


	5. Suffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is better to say it sooner cause later is already late.

Eren Pov  
Today is Wednesday, only three more days before the royal ball. To many emotions going on in which I can't handle. Scared, anxious, excited, and mostly really confuse. I mean it's my first time going to one, Levi been telling me not to go but I refuse. I didn't mind if I go alone really, it'll be a great opportunity to meet new people. Therefore, I have to dress myself appropriate to an event with high class standard. Dressing unsuitable is not on my list, but walking around my room in circles is not helping at all. I notice that I barley have clothes since I rarely happened to be in this family without being planned from the start, it just randomly happened to be it.  
Lots of things happened in a small amount of time. Like Levi becoming my boyfriend out of the blue, later being accepted into this family. And sooner I'll be attending to a Royal Ball in where the king and queen is going to be. Not in a billion years had I ever thought I'll be here and alive. Ever since growing up with that man, I only been thinking of death. If I would ever get the chance to kill him before I get killed by him. But karma is a bitch, I got the chance to actually kill him with my two bare hands, from all the things he did to me all those fucking years. I felt anger rush through me by thinking about it. "ugh this sucks" I said out of frustration. I look out at the balcony, feeling myself calming down slowly from what i'm seeing. Such an beautiful evening spring. I could see the garden from here, pretty colorful flowers making the scenario look like a dream. Even so, fresh air doesn't sound like a bad idea to clear my mind off things.

But few seconds later I heard piano playing. I just stood there and listen at the soft melody I didn't know we had a piano in the house. I walked myself out and follow it. Taking me to an empty room. The piano was at the middle of the room, with big space surrounding it. Levi was sitting down on a piano bench playing beautifully. I hide myself against the wall, not wanted to disturb Levi. I poke my head out to the side and stare at him. The huge wall window was big enough to let the afternoon sunset come through, lighting everything from the inside. Levi looks so princely, his long smooth fingers playing each note so perfectly. How a good looking guy like Levi would date such a ugly person like me. I stay for a little longer, liking the sweet melodies, warming my heart out. The music stops and I pull myself away from the wall. Ready to run myself back to my room, not wanting Levi to know I was listening. But to late, Levi was standing right in front of me with a smirk on his face. 

"Were you listening to me playing, brat" He said with a smug look on his face. I glared at him not liking the way he keep calling me brat all the time we both happened to talk to each other. "No I happened to be walking by, I don't find it amusing by you playing such boring ditty tune. I was getting sleepy just by hearing it" I smirked but he didn't say anything just took my hand, pulling me away and towards the piano bench. He push me down so I could sit down beside him ,I looked over at Levi confused. "Don't tell me that your willing to play again cause i'm against it" I wanted to get away but Levi wrap his arms around me, keeping me from running away. "I haven't show you how talented I really am, so If you could just stay here for a little longer and shut up for a moment" I huff turning my head around, not wanted to face Levi. "Jeez you could aleast say it in a nice way" Levi sigh pulling me close to him, feeling a hot breathe against my neck sending shivers down my spine. "Look i'm sorry alight, just been working on a new song all morning in which I wanted you to be the first one to listen to it" I blush turning my face towards Levi. "Well what are you waiting for impress me" "I will." Levi place his fingers on top of the keys before he open his mouth and begin to sing.

"Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
I wear those shoes and You will wear that dress.  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me"

I looked at Levi, shocked. Levi is singing, I didn't know what to say about this. I feel speechless. Levi turn his head, facing me as he continue singing the next part.  
"Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing, swing upon it's hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map  
"Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
(Yeah, yeah)  
So kiss me"

Tears rolling down my face from the corner of my eyes, I couldn't help it. For some odd reason I felt special like if the song was meant for me. Not only that but no one had never sing me a song before. And this was beyond what I had in thought. In addition, Levi had such lovely voice making everything even more perfect. "Hey, what's wrong?" Levi asked, running his hand up and down on my back gently.  
"Nothing, you sing so beautiful that's why I couldn't helped but cried. This is embarrassing." Levi chuckles at my statement. "Well then it seems that you actually like it, i'm guessing I did a great job" I nodded smiling while wiping my tears away. "You play beautifully, when did you learn how to play like that?" I asked. Levi just shrugged his shoulders. "I always like music to the point in where I wanted to play music, I took lessons in where I got the hang of it. It helps me to clam down by taking my mind off things from this cruel world of reality we are living in" I stare at him before turning my head around towards the window. The outside looks so peaceful that is impossible to believe that this world is full of evil things. "Life sucks" truth to be told, everything sucks. Levi stare at Eren before he snort. "Your such a brat." He said before he spoke up again. "You still young, you have a long way to go before your life gets better hopefully. Right now your just living the worst part of it" I only nodded before everything got silent. We just sit there staring at each other not in a weird way but in a nice comfortable way. Not realizing that someone had been standing there for five minutes straight. "Sorry about the interruption, I just came to informed that Miss Kuchel and young lady Mikasa are coming home soon from their shopping. Also, i'll be making dinner right now. Would you like me to make you something?" Hange said fixing her glasses. Both me and Levi turn around to face Hange. I felt embarrassed,'God don't tell me she been standing there this whole time'. "Thanks and no i'm good, what about you Eren?" Levi asked.  
"Anything, I don't mind." I said getting up, ready to leave but Levi got my hand, stopping me by going away. "Okay, well then me and Eren will be outside walking around in the garden but before we do i'll go and change my clothes." Levi said getting up as he walk away. Hange stood there, then she looked behind to make sure Levi had left. Before turning to me, in such serious expression. "Eren you need to get away from this house soon as possible, this place is dangerous for you to be living. The Ackerman family is not what you think it is. They're hiding something important from you, so please you have to lea.."  
"Hange, didn't you say you have to make dinner right now." Levi was behind her, looking so piss off."  
"Yes, i'll take my leave." She said looking at me before she disappear around the corner.  
I gaze at Levi confuse.'What did she meant by that'  
"Ready to go" Levi said stepping closer.  
"Ugh yeah but Levi, tell me what Hange meant by that, I know you heard what she said. So I want you to explain it to me, i'm not leaving until I know what I got myself into." Levi didn't move or said anything.  
Few minutes pass when Levi came closer. "Is nothing alright she is just a crazy bitch, so let's go before the sun goes down." Levi grabbed my arm and pull me but I refuse. "I know that something is not right here, so can you tell me what she meant about your family doesn't seem how I think it is" "How the hell would you know that something wrong with this family if you just been here about to be week since you got here." "I dont know, I just feel like there's something so please tell me" I pleaded. Levi sigh stareing down at me. "Your such a brat, yes there's something but I'm not gonna tell you since your not part of the family" 'not part of the family' for some odd reason I didn't like that not one bit. I glare up at Levi. How dare he said that to my face. Then what the fuck am I doing here anyways. "What do you mean I'm not part of the family? You told me that your family agree to make me one of yours. Now you saying that Im not!" Levi looked like he regret saying that. "That's not what I meant so stop reading into it" he said but I doubt that. "Then tell me what exactly you meant by that, besides if you haven't forgotten you confess to me by becoming your boyfriend in which I agree so I'm part of the family so now tell me the truth." I stood there folding my arms around me waiting for him to speak the truth. "Fine I'll tell you, stubborn brat. But promise me that your not gonna hate me for it." "I can't promise you anything if I don't know what it is Levi." I announced preparing myself to what its about to come. "Okay, i'll tell you. My family been living for long. Longer then what humans live throughout their lifetime. We may look like human being but we only transform when we are around humans. We eat anything but our favorite food is eating people. Not any kind of people we only eat the bad ones. Murders, killers etc. We can last only three months without eating anything before we get hungry again. Also, we have special ability, like reading minds, controlling people and other stuff. This is all I can think of right now, In other words, Eren i'm a demon."

I laughed hard enough. Wow! never thought Levi had a sense of humor.  
"Levi this is not the time for you to be joking around, i'm serious."  
"Eren, i'm serious too. I'm not joking around, please hear me out. I'm a demon." I stared into his eyes, trying to find some type of lie but I found none.  
"This can't be true, they're aren't real Levi. Are you sure you didn't hit your head before you came here?"  
"No I didn't hit my head. Eren i'm telling you the truth. If don't believe me then I'll show you." He squeeze my hands tightly. Soon I saw his hair getting longer, stopping to his waist, sharp long black horns on top of his head. Eyes turning like a sliver color, reminding me of the moon at night, no longer the grey/blueish color I known.The other thing that got my attention was the two sharp fangs slightly showing. It only lasted few minutes before turning back to his human form.

I was shocked. Levi is a demon. Not a human being but a demon. Who eats people, who has abilities in which no human can. My boyfriend, my one and only hope who can take me away from my nightmares/past. No this is worst then what I had expected from my life. This is 10 times more scaring then when I was with that man, my abuser. This can't be true. This can't be real. I need to get the hell out of here. Don't know where but I needed to. I pull my hands away from him and ran.  
"Eren, where your going!" I heard Levi from behind me.  
"Away from you!" I yelled, but Levi caught me and pull me into a hug.  
"i'm not gonna let you go. Please Eren I need you. Please understand that this is hard for me, your my soulmate. I been waiting for you to come into my life" He squeeze me tight but I push him away.  
"No! I need to get out, I don't know what's real and what's not." I open the door but found someone standing there ready to knock on the door.  
"Oh hello there, I'm Erwin Smith, Petra friend." Erwin smiling politely while outwarding his hand out for me to shake. "Um Hello Erwin. I'm Eren. Hm is there something you would like?" I said, Trying to sound nice. I wasn't in a mood to talk to a handsome rich man, when I'm trying to make myself to leave this place before I get eaten by this damn family. "Ugh yes, Petra told me if you would like to go with her to the Royal ball, if you want to, Eren? I didn't know what to say. I turn my head around and looked at Levi.  
He was glaring at the man in front of me. But then turn his attention to me giving me a sad look. I turn my head around and spoke up.  
"Yes I would love to and tell her that i'll pick her up from her house."  
"Sounds like a plan. I'll inform her that and have a great evening, Eren. As well as you Levi." He smiled at me before giving a small glared at Levi. Walking away.  
I close the door and lean against it, crying quietly to myself, I couldn't hold it anymore. I let my emotions to get the best of me. Even if I left, I wouldnt know where to go.The outside world is scaring the same goes inside here. I slide down to my back, covering my face with both of my hands.'Why me! Why can I ever be happy for once. I'm always suffering. I want to die and never wake up. Please! someone kill me. please! I don't want to live anymore. Please! eat me Levi. I'm a killer too.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song use..Kiss me by Jason Walker.


	6. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything I've loved, became everything I lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking long to upload this chapter. Been busy but everything is good now. :3

Levi Pov  
'Fuck, fuck,fuck' This time I messed up big time. I ran away after the fight Eren and I had, however that wasn't the reason why I left. That day he cried for a whole 20 minutes, I crave to hug him close to my chest but I just stood there like an idiot when Eren was having a breakdown. I felt this pain in my heart; it really hurt me to see him like that. I didn't know what to do or say at the moment. Later, he stopped crying and everything got tranquility around us. That's when I took the chance to comfort him. I bend down and move closer, wrapping my arms around him. In fact Eren was really warm, most to my liking. But the warmth didn't ever-lasted than I expected it to be, when he spoke up.  
"Your a monster" He whispers quietly although I heard him well enough. Of course I heard it but I didn't wanted to hear it. I didn't want him to say it or even think about it. Both of my arms drop down to each side. 

"Is that a way you describe me?" I muttered to myself or most likely questioning Eren.  
"No, I'm just saying what I see." he said. The discomfort in my heart was worsting every second.  
"I'm sorry but I believe this is the best for us." Eren responded, everything went slow motion as I saw him getting up, while he was walking away, probably lock himself up in his room and cry some more. But something told me that it wasn't the case, like if he meant to say "goodbye forever" I quickly got up as well, grabbing his arm while turning him around in fast speed just to pin him against the wall, hard enough to knock pictures off. Dropping everywhere to the floor, glass scattering along the way. But that didn't stop me, I was so piss off to even care. Looking straight to his eyes. Not even daring to look away. 

"You don't know was best for me, don't you dare decide shit on your own without caring about how I feel!" His eyes were wide as ever.  
"L-Levi" Eren showed fear on his face, body shaking from my sudden action. He looked like he'll pass out anytime.  
"You don't know how much I had suffer throughout this fucking years, waiting all my life for you. To find out that my soulmate is yet a beautiful broken innocent angel in which I would like to protect, provide you with anything you never had. Like, a place that you can call a real home. People who you can call family even if we aren't like you expected. Or love In which I would treat you nicely like how you always hope of having all those nights you cry out to find someone who will love you by what you are. Yes Eren I know everything about you but your not giving me a chance to let me tell you everything about me" "Because i'm a damn fucking demon!" I punch the wall, close to his head. Breaking through as small crumples of pieces roll down close to Eren's shoes. Eren yelp loudly,eyes tearing up again.  
"Please Levi stop this your scaring me!" I ignore his pleading. I wasn't paying that much attention to my surrounding. I had one question to ask of him. This question is so important to me, I'm dying to know.  
"Oi Eren tell me, would you give me a chance If I was a regular human?" He didn't answer until one minute later. "I..I don't know what to say to that" I stare at him quite a while before I removed my hand from the wall. A huge hole was being seen but I wasn't in a good mood to care. My feelings turn to anger to nothing. I felt numb. The only thing I keep repeating in my head over and over again was 'I'm a monster' "Is that your final answer?" I said weakly. He nodded slowly looking unsure. I didn't say anything after that. In the corner of my eye I saw Hange and the little guy named Armin watching intently at us. 'Wow, didn't they have something better to do then see shit that ain't their fucking business.' I sigh. 

"You two, take care of Eren for me." I said, turning my body around heading towards the door about to grab the handle when Eren reach for my hand, gripping it.  
"Levi where are you going?" He said concern in his voice. I didn't felt like facing him.  
"To get some fresh air, clear my mind off and cool myself down." I really needed to get out of this house before I do something I'll regret later. Probably make another hole on the wall in which mother won't like it very much. "Is it because of..me?" he ask. Eventually, he held my hand tightly. I didn't want to make him cry again so I turn my whole body staring down at him. Eren avert his eyes away not trying to make eye contact with me. 

"No brat, I just need some fresh air all right" I need to get the hell out of here right now i'm at my limit. "Your will be coming back right?" Eren asked. This piss me off not so long ago he was acting all scared now is trying to act like he care about me, yeah right. "Since when do you care?" The moment I said, He looked me with an hurt appearance looking offended. "Levi you know that I.." I didn't let him finish what he wanted to say just cutting him off. "Look let's call this a day and leave it like this. We both had a rough day today alright, so why don't you get inside and try to relax. While I cool myself, don't know for how long. Eren just nodded, looking unsure but he did what he was told. Armin came from where he was hidden just to pull Eren away disappearing some where in the hallway. I stood there for a while before heading out and closing the door from behind me. Looking around, just to spy Petra hiding in the bushes close to the livingroom window. "My I guess luck never been by your side, I feel guilty." I growl wanted to cut open her throat right now. " What do you want Petra?" I said, nothing good turns out whenever it involves Petra. "Nothing I just happened to walk by and heard yelling from inside, so I wanted to know what's going on just to find out that you broke up with Eren. The sad part was that you two didn't last long. Ouch" she said while playing with her short pale strawberry color. Matching with her long- sleeve floor length dress in peach color flowers designs. Making her look even shorter then Eren. "Look we didn't broke up, we just happen to have a fight. No reason to explain it to you." Petra just smile looking inside through the window. " No need to be grumpy, I wanted to get to know Eren better. He seems to be a really sweet person." I glared at her, not liking the way this is going. "What do you want with Eren?" She smirk, stepping closer to me. "Do you find Eren cute because I do" I back the fuck away. Feeling anger through my veins. Of course I know what she getting at. She trying to do the same thing what she did with me. Use you to the very end. "I won't let you get close to Eren, I won't allow it." Petra pout trying to act cute. "Your so mean Levi. Well guess what, he'll be going with me to the royal ball as my partner. Besides you can't tell him who to be with. If you want then go ahead, Eren will hate you more then what he does right now. You can't control his life Levi." I click my tongue making a tsk sound. Yes she's right I can't control his life. The thought of him hating is something I dont want. "Well that's all I wanted to say, is getting dark so is time for me to head back home. See you soon Levi." She walked past me, leaving me all alone. I sigh, turning my head towards the window, there's no one around but I couldn't help but give a small glance inside before I begin to make my way to who knows where. Not focusing on my surrounding just walking throughout the dark night. Just thinking of one particular individual. Eren. Who am I kidding his never gonna love me. I'm just someone from a fairy tale novel. A stupid demon who would never be happy. I stopped walking, later to punch into the brick wall besides me. Grabbing few people attention in which I ignore them not caring if they were watching. All I want is Eren to love me who I'am without being judge upon. Is it hard to ask for it. I looked down at my hand just to find blood coming out from my new cuts. I just stared as it drips down to the ground. This doesn't hurt me at all. What hurts the most is that I made my mind. If Eren doesn't want me then I'm not going to force him i'll just have to let him go. I'm glad that I had the chance to meet my soulmate I should consider myself lucky enough since other demon don't get the chance to find their mates. Even if I watch him from a far that's good enough for me. As long as he happy then I'll try to be happy for him. An Happy soulmate is a happy life.


	7. Feels

Levi Pov  
I feel like I'm druged lost in my own thoughts. Not minding where I’am. I been wondering around this past couple of days. Two days have passed or should I say three days counting today. Not caring to go back home. I probably look like a mess since people bother to ask me if I'm feeling alright. Shoot I wish I was but not at this very moment. Not now or ever I guess. I dismiss them by letting them know I was okay, adding a small smile to get the idea that I didn't needed their help at all. They left not knowing that I lie. What can I say I'm a good liar. But when it includes someone I care the most that's when I get serious. 

I should say that I fucked up. More than I ever had before. One wrong move and everything crumples down. Thats what you call life, there's always will be positive or negative things going on throught life. You just to be prepared for it. Fuck I been feeling really weird since I left home. This person who been in my head this whole time. Is hard for me to get this someone out of my mind. Eren. Eren. Eren. Losing my head spinning round and round. Do you feel me now? With a taste of your lips, I’m on a ride. You're toxic; I'm slipping under taste of your poison paradise. I'm addicted to you, Don't you know that you're toxic? I guess not. 

I keep picturing him. His smile, his messy chocolate brown hair, his lips and last but not least his eyes. The way he looks up at me. Even if his mad, sad, or happy. I been having thoughts of just him. Not only that but the more far away I go, the more my chest keep hurting me for some odd reason. Telling me if I should go back home but I can't cause if I do then he'll will be there. But I can't run away from him forever besides I need to take a bath. My hair is started to look greasy and a fucking fly won't stop flying around me. Fucking great. Well then time to head back home hope Eren isn't mad with me anymore. 

Eren Pov  
Levi hasn’t come home. Is it my fault? yes it is. I haven't gotten much sleep since Levi left. I knew it that I shouldn't of come here. I ruined everything. Including Levi's sister hates me. She wouldn't stop telling me that is my fault why Levi hasn't come home. Now whose the bad person here, me I guess. I just want him to come back so I could tell him how selfish I really am. I don't anything about Levi just that his a demon. Maybe his life is ten times worst then mines or maybe he has a really dark past just like me. His just a broken demon who is sinking for love. Oh god maybe I am the person, no wait he is. Well damn! 

Who am I kidding, is like I'm living in a fairy-tale book. Me being the main character in the in story, in which I turn out to be a hero while Levi is the villain causing trouble for everyone or I'm a princess locked in a dragon-guarded castle for several years waiting for my true love to come and rescue me like a handsome prince. But my savoir turned out to be a lonely demon. A beautiful lonely demon who been alone all his life waiting for someone to love. Waiting for me. His true love who he believes I'm the one. After knowing each other better, we both fall in love. A powerful bond in which no one can't come in between. Our love become strong creating a beautiful baby boy named Eric. A reminder of us and the love we share. Living happy ever after in our big castle. The end.

What the hell was that? I didn't know what to think at this moment, but I felt like I have heard this story before, but I can't remember where. The image of a woman pops up in my head. I can't see her face well enough since it blurry. But I see her brown long chocolate hair, like the same color as mines. Smiling at me but my thoughts are interrupt of a ringing clock at the corner of the living room indicating it's six in the afternoon. Oh crap! I forgot today is the royal ball party. Wait should I still go? I mean I still have time to get myself ready, but would I still want to go when his not here. I guess I won't go. Again my thoughts got interrupt when I heard footsteps coming closer to where I'am. I didn't bother to look who it was.

"Eren why are you here, hurry up and get ready is getting late. Besides Petra doesn't like waiting." Oh is Mikasa. Wait what does she mean 'why am I doing here' Isn't obvious I'm sitting down, getting lost in my own thoughts. I look at her direction about to respond to her but my mouth just hang wide open when I saw Mikasa. She looks magnificent. She was wearing a sleeveless floor-length color red dress, a thin necklace with a glass pearl tear drop. Her hair was style in a bun with a shiny diamond headband around her head. "Whoa, umm you look gorgeous, Mikasa." I rub the back of my neck, a way to show my shyness. She looks at me in disgusting way. "Stop flirting and hurry the hell up you wasting time." Jezz not even a thank you, so rude. I shake my head. "I dont feel like going." That's like lying to myself. True to be told, I do want to go. "Is it because Levi is not here that's why your not going?" She sounded piss off but I didn't know why though. " No is not that I just don't feel good today" Mikasa growl. "That's bullshit, so stop lying cause you know very well that I know when your lying. If you weren't Levi soulmate right I would of cut your head up. We don't want no outsiders to know our secret just Armin since he was the only human being who knew about our secret but not anymore since you already know. And so be it cause if you tell someone" she stepped closer leaning down close to my ear whispering the next part. "I'll end you painfully and slowly" "Mikasa stop scaring Eren okay is not his fault and next time watch your mouth young lady." Kuchel said entering the living room while Mikasa back away, rolling her eyes. "Eren aren't you going?" She said. "I'll probably go to sleep since I haven't slept this pass couple of days." I said. She nodded understanding. To be honest Kenny was dress nicely and be his side was Kuchel. She looks breathtaking. Shoot she can become a model if she wants, with her good looks. Later, I saw Hange and Armin walking and laughing together. Hange look differently maybe cause she's wearing attire clothing unlike her servant/maid robe and Armin looks like a gentleman with a girly face. 

Armin ran towards me with a grin upon his face. "Eren why aren't you dress?" I look at him and smile. "Sorry Armin I'm not going, not in mood." he frown, reaching his left hand to place it on my forehead. "It doesn't seem that your running a fever" he said, pulling his hand away. "Don't worry I'm okay so hurry up and go have fun." I smile at him. He nodded returning the smile. He turn around to face Mikasa, holding out his arm while Mikasa wraps her arm around his. "We'll be taking our leave then, hope you feeling better,Eren. And don't wait for us who knows when we'll be back" I nodded and waving my hand in the air. They all say they're goodbyes, closing the door behind them as everything got quiet. 

I stood there for who knows how long. It been a while since I was by myself. I didn't know what to do, so I look around. There was a big portrait behind me. It was hanging on the wall on top of the chimney. Two strangers who I haven't seen before. I wonder if that's the king and queen of New England. They both have crown on their heads so I'm guessing they are. The king was sitting down on the his throne, long-short brown hair. Round glasses covering his turquoise color eyes, shiny golden crown sitting upon his head. I shift my eyes to the women beside him. She's beautiful. Long dark brown hair, honey light brown eyes. Smiling kind as she was standing, placing a hand on the king's shoulder. I walk closer, examining the queen's face a little longer. 'Hmm she seem familiar like if I have seen her before' about to reach to touch the portrait when I heard the front door opening, I pull away.

"Armin is that you? Don't tell me you forgot something" I said but I didn't got an answer. The door close and I heard footsteps coming closer but slowly. "Is me Levi" I felt everything stop around me. Oh god! Levi is here. His back. What should I do,should I hug him or apologies to him. I turn around and smile but it went away as I take a good look at Levi. What the hell happened to him. "Levi what happened?" He look like a mess, as if he gotten in a fight with someone. He didn't say anything rather then look around. "I assume that everyone is not here right?" I nodded not getting why he asking me that. "Great, then it just the two of us" I nodded again. Everything was getting awkward. We didn't say anything after that. But something seems off. He hasn't move from where he standing, just staring at me. 

Now is the time to apologize. "Levi, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for being selfish. I didn't mean to call you a monster. I didn't know what I was thinking, god I'm so stupid." I started to tear up a little.  
"I'm really sorry, please don't hate mhm" I was cut of by a finger press against my lips. "Shh is okay Eren is fine now, okay?" Levi stared down at me. Smiling alittle, I nodded staring back at him too. I really wanted to hug him, I wanted to be wrap around his strong arms. I think Levi read my mind cause he was backing away.

"Eren I don't think that's a good idea you see I haven't shower in couple of days" I ignore to what ever he said as I ran to him wrapping my arms around his neck making us fall down to the carpet floor. I landed on top of him while he landed on his back. "I told you not to do that you stupid brat" I giggle as I notice how close we really are, my face was inches away from his. I blush already to get away but Levi wrap his arms around me keeping in place. "Don't run away from me" he said sofly starting up at me with pleading eyes. I didn't know what to do at this type of situation, my heart was beating faster then ever when I notice Levi looking at my lips.  
"Oi brat what do you say if we go to my room" I blink rapidly, trying to comprehend by going to his room for. I felt Levi sliding his hands up and down my back, I bit my bottom lip. Nodding my head slowly, Levi smirk darken. "Don't worry we are gonna have let's of fun my Eren"  
To be continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck, sorry If it's boring. Don't be scare to leave comments.  
> Have a nice day!


	8. Goods and Evils

Third Pov   
Eren was really nervous to be truthful. He didn't know what would happened once he gets inside Levi's room. But in the other hand Levi seem to be acting like himself. Like nothing in the ordinary was or will be happening. Levi was leading the way to his room, in which it was in the third floor. He gave Eren small glances once in a while, making sure the brat was actually following him and also making sure he doesn't get lost which that'll be a stupid case. 

Levi walked to the very end, to the last door that was further away from the other rooms. He stopped in front of a really tall white door, getting the handle, he open the door wide open to let Eren in. The first thing Eren notice was that the room was indeed bigger than his. The walls adore into a baby blue color, three large windows in the front center of the room. Cover up with long black silk window curtains, blocking the outlook from the outside. A big crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling , just like every other room. Shortly, Eren detected a big king size bed in the right side of the room, without declining Eren bounce on top the bed like a childish kid.

"You’re such a brat," Levi said closing the door from behind him. Levi slowly approach the bed, unbuttoning his coat off, later to do the same with the white vest underneath it, folding it neatly on top of the bed. Levi didn't notice that Eren was gawking his every move. "Umm Levi what are you doing?" Eren blush looking away as he thought back of what Levi meant by them having "fun". He thought Levi was joking but now Eren guess that Levi really meant it. "I'm taking off my clothes as you can see, brat. I haven't bath for three days straight. I feel fucking disgusted so stop thinking of perverted stuff because I won't do anything to you." Eren roll over burying his tomato face against Levi's pillow.

"Is not my fault, you were the one who mention the word "Fun" I thought you were referring about you know what." Levi smirk, undoing his cravat wanted tease Eren a little. "No I don't know what you mean brat so can you be more specific then that." Eren turn around laying on his back while hugging the pillow up to his chest. "I thought you meant sex." Eren's face turned dark red, pouting at Levi for making him such embarrassing things. 

Levi stood there staring, not believing that Eren would think of them both doing something "sexually" if that's what he should call it. 'Wait so that means he actually okay about the whole situation about me being a demon' Levi thought but he didn't asked. Levi just chuckle it off, making Eren more embarrassed. "Wow Eren your a naughty boy, although fun can be describe in different ways." Levi said, sitting down on the edge of the bed facing his back at Eren. "Like for example; you can have fun while chatting with someone or by doing fun things, it doesn't always have to be in a sexually way." Eren hums understanding what Levi means, he pull the pillow to the side, crawling towards Levi, until his sitting beside him.

"Then let's have fun." Levi turn his head around facing Eren while arching one eyebrow. "Like do what exactly?" Levi was curious to what the annoying brat had in mind. "Well you see I been trying to ask you this question but I didn't know how to ask you but since we are here alone the two of us, I thought why not tell you. Eren took a few seconds before he open his mouth stating his reason. "I want to know about you, if you don't mind." 

In all things that they should be talking about Eren decided to pick this topic Levi thought. Not even once had someone ever asked Levi about getting to know him. Not even when he dated Petra for a long time since he remembered, now he found an idiot who is willing to waste his time on him for something as "opening up". Although that wasn't so bad now that Levi thought of it for few seconds. Making him alittle bit happy knowing that Eren was interesting of trying to get to know him better. "I want to know everything about you like your favorite color, what you like to do in your free time. Anything you want to share with me." Eren uttered, tugging a smile on his lips at Levi in which he found it really beautiful. 

"Alright then why not tell you about me since your so eager to know. My favorite colors are green and blue." Levi look at away from Eren when he finish saying that. "I like to play the piano in my free time since you notice last time." Eren blushed as he remember last time Levi was singing a song while playing the piano. "Well that's all I can think of right now." Eren pout, nagging at Levi. "Awh come on I know you have more to tell me pretty please please please pleaseee I won't stop until you tell me." Levi roll his eyes, while Eren poke his cheek. "Alright then shitty brat so stop poking me or I won't tell you shit." Eren pull away giggling as he waited for Levi to continue to whatever his going to say. 

Levi licked his lips before he spoke up " I'm gonna tell you something that we demons abstain within us." Levi turn around, looking at Eren to see if he was unconformable with the topic but Eren looked beyond unconformable he seem to be interesting to what Levi is going to be discussing about.

"As you know we demons we aren't like real humans. We hold power and also control humans in which people would find it really impossible, but nothing is impossible in this world." Levi sigh before he continue once again. "We also have a unique power in which other demons doesn't have. Some can be really dangerous but some can be helpful at tough times we just have to be carefully with it." Eren didn't know what to say about this new information. Although he did find this interesting since he wants to know more about Levi's world if that's how he supposed to call it. Eren didn't know what to say at the moment, until a thought cross his mind. 

"Um Levi was your power?" Eren replied, even so Levi knew that Eren was gonna ask that question sooner or later. However, he wasn't allowed to tell anyone since it was a "secret to the demon world" but he trusted Eren more then anyone. "My power is to see everyone future." Levi said, earning a gasp from Eren, who seem to be amused by it. "That's awesome can you tell me my future?" Eren scooted closer feeling excited to know what his future got in stored for him.

"Well you see brat, I can't see your future." Levi look down clenching both of his hands into a fists. "No matter how hard I try nothing shows up just blank, like if you don't exist." Eren stay silence, unmoving just repeating what Levi said few seconds ago 'doesn't exist no that's have to be a lie. I'm alive right now right? of course that's true i'm breathing air just like everybody else for god sake' Eren felt his chest tighten already know what will be happening in few seconds. A panic attack just like those days back. He began to shake, breathing harder then normal. 

Levi tilt his head up, his eyes widen at the sight of Eren. His eyes was tearing up, face red like if he was choking on something. Levi quickly reacted to that "Eren get a hold of yourself. " He pull Eren close to him, assuring him to clam down and to relax. Eren whimper, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck while he sobbed hard trying to clam himself down. "Shh Eren I'm here, is going to be okay. I'll protect you from anything I promise. So stop thinking about it and just live your life." Levi ran his hands up and down on the brat's back, kissing Eren's head once in a while. Shortly the sobbing decrease, just sniffing could be heard. 

Levi whispered sweet nothings into Eren's ear, glad that he manage to clam him down. They continue like that for ten more minutes, however Levi didn't know that Eren fell asleep. The poor kid was beyond exhausted from this past days. Eren hasn't sleep well since Levi left the house three days ago, now he can sleep peacefully knowing that Levi is back home safely. Levi call out Eren's name until he realize the brat had falling asleep. Without trying to wake him up Levi slowly pick Eren up in bride style, walking around the king size bed. Slowly laying the sleeping kid on the center of the bed, Levi quickly pull away when Eren began stirring an a unconformable way, hugging a pillow to his chest like if his life depended on it. Levi found it adorable, he lean down placing a small kiss on Eren's forehead before he headed on to the bathroom inside his room ready to take a bath to wash away every germs he collected on his runaway but before he did, he gave one small glance at Eren direction before he head off to the bathroom leaving the door open to keep a watch on his Eren. 

 

Petra Pov  
I was so mad right now, how could he do that to me. I was rejected by a guy in which I didn't like the idea of it. Me and Eren was supposed to have a good time, make everyone who glance at us show jealously through their eyes that I have a handsome guy at my side. But everything got ruined, he didn't bother to come to the ball. Now I being called a liar since I told everyone that I got a partner by the name of Eren. Eyes are being glance in my way giving me dirty looks making me more piss off. I growled later to feel a hand on my shoulder giving it a small squeeze.

"Stop thinking about it and enjoy yourself now that we are here." Erwin said taking a small sip of his expense wine. Petra sigh as she look around. The room in which the ball was being held was huge. The whole room was in a golden color follow with stuff that cost who know how much. "I can't, we suppose to keep a close eye on him, but is not working ever since he showed up. We barely interact with him."

Erwin looked around the room, spying the Ackerman family a little far away from where they were standing. "Yes that's true but we can't get close to him since Levi is always by his side, by what I see both Eren and Levi didn't came." Now that Erwin mention that I remembered that both Eren and Levi are dating. I forgot to tell Erwin about the news but that'll be for later now we have to make up a plan soon as possible. In which it involves a certain raven, we need to get rid of Levi. 

"Let's try to make Eren become close friends with us but we have to keep Levi away if it doesn't help then we kill him." I looked around making sure no one heard what I said. Erwin nodded liking the way how Petra is thinking, although something is not quite right. 

"How come is Eren here and not with your father, who suppose to take care of everything?" Erwin looked down at Petra trying to find some type of answer. "I don't know maybe my father has different plans even so I haven't heard of him in a while so I don't know where he is at now." Thinking about it I haven't gotten letters from him in two weeks. He always send me three letters in each week to update me from his plans but now he hasn't send me anything. "Or maybe his busy like usual." But something in my gut told me that was a lie.I Haven't seen him in five month straight, he told me that it was safe to stay away but I miss him more then ever.

"Petra are you okay?" Erwin said looking at me worried. I nodded forcing a smile, I wrap my arms around me securely.'Where are you father, I missed you'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading c:

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Like It!


End file.
